half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2 Soundtrack
Kelly Bailey composed numerous short pieces of original incidental music that are interspersed throughout Half-Life 2. Several tracks from the ''Half-Life'' soundtrack were re-titled and carried over, while some were remixed. Overview The limited-edition Half-Life 2 "Gold" package included, among other exclusive extras, a CD soundtrack. Although the CD contained several exclusive tracks, it did not include all of the music used in the game. In-game, energetic techno tracks tend to back significant battles, atmospheric synthesizer pieces enhance key plot and exploration moments and reinforce feelings of adventure, isolation, or melancholy in the player. In September 2014, to celebrate the release of Steam's Music Player, Valve re-released the Soundtrack for Half-Life 2 and its Episodes as free DLC available to those who own the games. Track list Extras Trivia * Bailey's affinity for wordplay is evident in his track titles, as they often reference real world subjects as well as in-game facts: ** Triage at Dawn references the same situation the player finds himself at the point it is played; Triage of Winston at dawn break. ** LG Orbifold is a theoretical physics geometry term mentioned by Dr. Kleiner while checking teleporter parameters moments before teleporting Alyx. ** Zero Point Energy Field is a reference to the Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator. ** Xen Relay is a reference to Dr. Mossman's speech about how they control a Xen Relay. ** Tracking Device is a reference to the fact that the HECU and the Combine have been using the tracking device in Freeman's HEV suit to easily track and ambush him. ** Something Secret Steers Us is taken from the Vortigaunts quote "Something secret steers us both. We shall not name it." ** Tau-9 is a reference to the Tau Cannon present in the Scout Car. ** CP Violation is a violation of 'c'harge conjugation 'p'arity symmetry) in particle physics. * Many of the songs on the Soundtrack are either remixes or simple name changes of songs from the Half-Life Soundtrack: ** Hazardous Environments is a renaming of Valve Theme (Extended). ** Zero Point Energy Field is a renaming of Cavern Ambience. ** Lambda Core is a remix of Diabolical Adrenaline Guitar. ** Black Mesa Inbound is a renaming of Vague Voices. ** Singularity is a renaming of Traveling Through Limbo. ** Echoes of a Resonance Cascade is a renaming of Space Ocean. ** Tracking Device is a remix of '' Credits / Closing Theme''. ** Biozeminade Fragment is a remix of Alien Shock. ** Something Secret Steers Us is a renaming of Nuclear Mission Jam. * Pulse Phase is actually a truncated version of Dark Energy, slowed down by 50%. * Radio is composed of two samples that come from the 1995 sample library Cuckooland: Ghost in the Machine from Zero-G, composed by Ian Sanderson and Simon Mills. The first one is called Distorted Trumpets, while the second one, whose pitch has been raised, is called Is that the Door?Ghost In The Machine on Zero-G's Official Website References External links ru:Саундтрек Half-Life 2 Category:Game soundtracks Category:Half-Life 2 Category:DLC Category:Pages containing wikitables